


Why

by not_today__Satan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades (Supernatural), Character Death, Crazy Castiel, Crying, Death, Depressed Dean Winchester, Depressing, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Mind Control, Sad, Sad Castiel, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Ending, Sad Sam Winchester, Stabbing, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_today__Satan/pseuds/not_today__Satan
Summary: Cas has arrived back from Heaven acting a little bit strange.





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a pretty depressing story, if that triggers you, then you shouldn't read it.

"Cas! no!" Dean voice broke as Castiel unsheathed his angel blade, one that would kill almost anything, especially a human being. Cas glaced back at Dean, his bright blue eyes empty, displaying no emotions at all.  
"You know that this is necessary." He told Dean in a monotone voice, as if he were being controlled by someone of a higher power.  
"Cas! It's me, Dean... Dean Winchester." Dean said with the slightest bit of hope in his voice, praying that these words might snap Cas out of this awful trance. Castiel looked down to his right hand which grasped the wrinkled fabric that was worn by the man he was about to kill, Sam Winchester. He glared down on his weapon clad hand before forcing the pointed tip of the sharpened blade straight into Sam's chest, piercing through his heart.  
Dean collapsed to the ground as the invisible hold on him released. Cas disappeared, most likely teleporting back to Heaven. Dean crawled the distance to his brother, who was lying dead on the cold concrete floor. He let out a retched scream, throwing his head up toward the ceiling. He snapped his head back down and choked on the first of many sobs that erupted from his body. He held onto his brother's lifeless corpse, holding him excruciating tight, pulling Sam's body close to his chest, close to his heart.  
How could Cas do this? Was he possessed? Or had he simply just gone mad? Dean remembered the promise he had made to forever keep Sammy safe, no matter the circumstances, to protect him from anything and everything. After kneeling on the floor, covered in not just his own blood, he made up his mind, he made the choice that would break his heart yet again. He prayed to his angel, Castiel, pleading him to come down and discover what he had done.  
Not too much after that, Cas reappeared, standing once again, in too close proximity to Dean. The later man twisted his body around and met Castiel's eyes. There was regret and sorrow in showing on the surface of them, but Dean didn't care, his best friend had murdered Sam, and now he must kill Cas. He pierced the blade that was used to deprive Sam of his life, up into the crook of Cas's neck. Castiel's eyes shone bright blue, burning an image into Dean's eyes, and his body fell limp. Dean's eyes widened to an impossible size once he realized exactly what he had just done, now there was no going back, he had murdered Cas, the last member of his family. He caught Castiel's body as it fell towards him and slowly lowered it to the ground, his tears resuming their paths down his cheeks. He held onto the dead bodies of the two people he loved with all of his heart. 

Hours later, passed the point of crying, Dean sat on the cold damp floor, feeling as if someone had ripped the life out of him. He gradually convinced himself to stand up and stumbled out to his car, baby, his vision already clouding from the booze he had found in the mini fridge. He had already downed half of the bottle of whiskey.  
He threw open the car door and tossed himself down onto the leather seats, his eyes drawn to the silver of the pistol resting on the passenger seat.  
Picking it up, he reloaded it with a few of the bullets from the console.  
He glanced down, wondering why he was still alive, he didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve any of this. He wasn't worth anything. He hadn't even been able to protect his little brother. He stared up and prayed to whoever was listening, that he would be finally be reunited with Sam and Cas, his family. He brought his attention back to the gun lying in his hands.  
After all, he always said that he would die with a gun in his hands.  
He lifted the cold silver pistol and placed it inside of his mouth.  
He pulled the trigger.  
His body slumped, lifeless, onto the leather car seats. His blood spattered on the roof of the car.

Dean Winchester's body was found days later by a police officer just doing his rounds, and he was sent in to be identified. After weeks of investigating the body, it was sent in for cremation. Meanwhile, Dean was up in his own little Heaven, eating pie, drinking beer, and hanging out with the two people he loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was hard to write, thanks for reading, let me know what you think.


End file.
